La voluntad del poder
by Hayato Sugiura
Summary: Kazúo entrena con su sensei, para hacerse mas fuerte y proteger a sus personas amadas. Pero un día descubre, que el mundo que va a entrar no es el que se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Allí estaba, la profesora dando la clase de manejo de poder, mientras yo estaba escribiendo los apuntes en mi cuaderno. Sonó la campana._

- _¡RIING!._

- _(Por fin.. terminaron las clases, ahora vacaciones de verano.)_

- _¡Kazúo! – Esta voz retumbaba mis oídos._

- _Ah.. eres tú, Ayame. ¿Qué quieres?._

- _¡Kazúo! no seas tan frío. ¿Nos comemos unos raspados? Pero tú invitas._

- _Tú..- Soltaba un suspiro después de esto._

- _No puedo, lo siento Ayame. Me voy a ir directo a mí casa. – Decía mientras me colocaba mi bolso en mi espalda._

- _Nos vemos Ayame. – Decía con una sonrisa._

- _Adiós, Kazúo.._

_Ya era de noche, y estaba lloviendo, mientras estaba corriendo con mi bolso encima de mi cabeza, para que no me cayera la lluvia en la cabeza, simplemente al cruzar la calle, allí estaba el parque, donde entraba con mí profesor, Ike._

- _¡Sensei! Llegué. – Decía mientras colocaba mi bolso en las sillas de madera del parque, mientras llegaba corriendo._

- _¿Sensei?._

- _¡Oh sí, entonces mañana salimos en la noche a beber! – Decía el Profesor Ike mientras hablaba por teléfono._

- _Bueno, hasta luego Profesora Alice. ¡Muack! – Cuelga el teléfono el sensei, mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo._

_El Profesor Ike estaba tan emocionado, que extendió sus brazos y cerro sus manos en forma de puño, y las movía hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras decía:_

_¡NICE, NICE! ¡Todo esta preparado! – Se reía de forma pervertida._

_Yo estaba allí, mientras grababa todo con mi celular, cuando acabo guardé mi celular antes de que me viera._

- _Agh.. sensei.._

- _Mierda.. me escuchaste._

- _¡Ya sabes, sí dices algo te mataré! Jajajaja._

- _Sí, sensei. ¿Ahora podemos entrenar?._

- _Sí, pero primero debes lidiar con una prueba._

- _¿Cuál?. – Estaba confuso cuando dijo eso._

- _Sígueme._

_El Profesor Ike llevó a Kazúo hacia un puente, mientras dijo:_

- _Salta al mar, sí no saltas, no te enseñaré nada. (Bien, no tendré que entrenar a este niñato, mientras yo todos los días con Alice.. ¡Jajaja!)._

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué salté?.. Pero moriré.._

- _Sabía que no ibas a poder, así que.. ¡bye bye! – Se daba la vuelta mientras se reía de forma pervertida._

- _(Tsk.. ese viejo, siempre haciendo algo para que no entrene..)._

- _¡Está bien, te mostraré mi voluntad! – Dije esto mientras saltaba hacia el mar, y me daba un buen chapuzón._

_El Profesor Ike se sorprendió, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver a su alumno ahogarse._

- _¡..LA CAGO! – Decía el sensei mientras tenia una cara de preocupación infinita._

- _¡Sensei.. agh!.._

- _(MIERDA,¿¡POR QUÉ SALTO!?)._

- _(Bueno es su culpa, no hay problema que lo deje allí..)_

_Llegó un hombre mientras vio a Kazúo ahogarse, e inmediatamente gritó:_

- _¡Por aquí!_

_Toda la gente llegó, mientras veían como se ahogaba Kazúo, y se le acercó una señora al Profesor Ike y le dijo:_

- _¿¡Usted lo conoce!?._

- _¡No!. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida. – Decía mientras tenía su dedo índice en su boca, comiéndose esa uña._

- _¡Sensei!, ¡sensei! Agh.._

_Hubo un momento de silencio mientras miraban todos al profesor Ike._

- _(Mierda..)._

- _¡Oh, ahora que lo veo, ¿eres tú mi querido alumno?!._

- _¡No te preocupes, yo te rescataré!_

_Después de que el profesor Ike decía eso, simplemente voló hacia él, tomando impulso de la vara de acero del puente, la cual la rompió durante el impulsó, y cogió la mano del alumno, y lo llevaron al hospital._

- _¡Sensei, me rescató!_

- _¡LA CAGASTE, PERO BIEN FEO!_

- _¿Pero por qué saltaste? – Preguntó su sensei, con confianza._

- _Por que yo supe que usted me iba a rescatar._

- _Uhm.. mañana, en el patio de la Academia de entrenamiento de poder, te veré, te entrenaré._

- _¡Esta bien!. – Afirmaba Kazúo, mientras tenía una gran voluntad._


	2. La píldora

_Capitulo 1:_

_Al siguiente día, Kazúo fue a la academia, allí estaba el profesor, esperándolo en la entrada._

Kazúo - _Buenos días, sensei._

Ike - _Bien, entremos. – Lo decía con un tono serio._

_Caminamos hacia el patio deportivo, pues hay el sensei saco una pelota, y se la entregó en la mano a Kazúo._

Ike - _Lánzala lo más fuerte que puedas._

Kazúo - _… ¿Por qué?._

Ike - _¡IMBÉCIL, ¿NO LO VEZ O QUÉ?, ESTOY VIENDO CUAN ES TU FUERZA ANTES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!_

Kazúo - _Uhm.. ok.._

Kazúo - _¡Te demostraré mi voluntad, sensei! – Apretaba su mano donde estaba la pelota con toda su fuerza._

Kazúo - _¡Seré mejor que tú, seré mejor que nadie en la academia!_

Kazúo - _¡PROTEGERÉ A TODA PERSONA QUE AMO!_

Ike - _(Oh.. ha puesto todo su poder en ello..)_

Kazúo - _¡ALLÍ VAAAA! – Gritaba esto, mientras lanzaba la pelota con toda sus fuerzas._

Ike - _¡Ooh! ¡Ni siquiera la veo! – Le decía a Kazúo, impresionado, mientras estaba su mano en su frente, para cubrirse del sol que le daba en los ojos._

_Un momento después, se escucha la caída de la pelota atrás de Kazúo, mientras hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos._

Ike - _¡HUK! Estas bromeando.. – Decía el sensei mientras sus manos estaban en sus rodillas._

Ike - _Bien.. bien.. tal vez no tengas suficientes fuerzas en tus hombros, así que voy a ver sus músculos abdominales.. – Se decía a sí mismo mientras se agarraba el pelo con la mano izquierda._

_Entonces, después de que Kazúo hiciera 5 abdominales en.._

Ike - _¿¡5 Abdominales en 1 minuto!?_

Ike - _E-esta bien.. supongo que no tiene fuerza en el estomago.. voy a ver la fuerza de sus brazos.. – Se decía a sí mismo mientras se agarraba el pelo con la mano izquierda, y mostraba mucha rabía._

_Kazúo puso todo su empeño por hacer la mayor cantidad de lagartijas posibles._

Ike - _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Solo 7 y ya esta temblando!_

Ike - _ARGH.. puede ser que no tenga nada de fuerza en sus brazos, voy a ver su salto.. – Se decía a sí mismo mientras se agarraba el pelo con su mano izquierda con una cara de enojado, y al instante como si fuera a explotar._

_Kazúo puso todo su poder en sus pies y salto lo más que pudo, mientras.._

Ike - _La misma distancia que el paso de un hombre alto.. aún que no lo mida estoy seguro que no son más de 110 cm._

Ike - _…..MIER… Lo siguiente es.. – Se decía a sí mismo mientras se agarraba el pelo con las dos manos a un segundo de explotar de la rabia._

_Los 100 metros llanos, Kazúo pensó que lo iba a superar fácilmente pero.._

Kazúo - _Ya estoy cansado.. agh.. – Murmuraba Kazúo._

Ike - _¡MALDICIÓN, ES CASÍ UN RECORD MUNDIAL, PIÉRDETE, COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE!_

Ike - _¿¡CÓMO ES QUE TE LLAMAS A TI MISMO HUMANO CON ESA CLASE DE CUERPO!?_

Kazúo - _¡Sensei.. haré lo que sea, pero enséñeme!_

Ike - _¡AÚN CUANDO QUIERA ENSEÑARTE, NO PUEDO!._

Kazúo - _Entonces subiré esto a internet. – Le muestra su celular con la grabación de ayer._

_Un momento de silencio entre los dos, mientras se escuchaba en sus oídos los sonidos de la grabación que hizo Kazúo._

Ike - _…¡WUAH! – Decía el sensei mientras que de un golpe rompía el celular de Kazúo a una velocidad impresionante._

Ike - _Es muy peligroso un alumno con esa clase de información que no debería tener. ¡Jajaja!._

Kazúo - _Sabía que usted haría eso, así que grabe una copia en mi computadora._

Ike - _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA COMPUTADORA!?_

Kazúo - _En fin.. usted me tendrá que enseñar sí o sí.._

Ike - _Nos vemos mañana.. (ojala nunca, me iré del país sí puedo)._

Kazúo - _Ok.._

_El sensei y Kazúo no notaron que alguien los estaba espiando durante el entrenamiento, así que el Profesor Ike se va primero, y el sospechoso se acerco con una píldora en sus manos._

? - _Tú.. cómete esto.. sí lo haces, tendrás mucho poder.. Jijijijiji.. sí lo haces, podrás superar hasta el mejor de la generación.. tu sensei. – Se desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una velocidad impresionante, y aparece atrás de él, abriendo su palma de su mano izq. y dejándole la píldora allí._

? - _Adiós – Decía esto el sospechoso desapareciendo a su misma velocidad que antes._

Kazúo - _¿Qué rayos fue eso..?_

Kazúo - _¿En fin.. si tomo esta píldora me hare más fuerte?.._

_Kazúo sin pensarlo dos veces, se tomo esa píldora, sin saber que contenía la píldora. Kazúo volvió a su casa, y durmió hasta mañana. Cuando se despertó, encontró algo raro en su cuerpo, que en el emitía un aura impresionante de poder, y con muchas o infinitas reservas de energía, fuerzas y poder._

Kazúo - _¿Qué es esto..?.. Tengo mucho poder.. más que el rango de Maestro.._

_Al decir esto, midiendo su poder que tenía, en su mente vino una gran cantidad de técnicas que el no conocía._

Kazúo - _¡Bien, ahora le demostraré a mi sensei que puedo hacer en realidad!_

_Kazúo inesperadamente se vistió y salió corriendo a la academia, impresionado de su velocidad._

Kazúo - _¡Guau! Que velocidad.._

_Hay vio a su sensei, mientras Kazúo con una gran voluntad le dijo:_

Kazúo - _¡Entrenemos, sensei!_

Ike - _Uhm.. este es el ultimo intento, sí no me voy.._

Kazúo - _¡Ok!._

_Inesperadamente Kazúo hizo todos los ejercicios que no puedo hacer ayer, Ike quedó totalmente impresionado._

Ike - _(¿¡Qué!? Cómo mejoro en tan poco tiempo..) ¡TU, MALDITO.. SE SUPONE QUE ESTO LO DEBÍAS HACER AYER PERFECTAMENTE!_

Kazúo - _¡Sensei, iré a tomar agua!._

Ike - _No te tardes, Kazúo._

Kazúo - _¡Ok!._

_Justo en la academia cuando fue a beber agua, habían dos bandidos buscando a su sensei para matarlo, y traían cuchillas._

Bandido 1 - _¡Oh mira a ese chiquillo, vamos a usarlo de rehén para atraer al maldito Ike ese!_

Bandido 2 - _Sí, atrapémoslo lo mas pronto que podamos. – Al terminar esta oración los dos salieron corriendo hacia Kazúo para atraparlo._

Kazúo - _¿¡Qué!? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Ike estaba pensando en los métodos que uso Kazúo para que mejorara en tan poco tiempo, cuando escucho el grito de Kazúo._

Ike - _¿¡Qué pasa!? - Salió corriendo hacia allá a una gran velocidad._

_Cuando llegó, vio algo que no esperaba de Kazúo._

Kazúo - _¡Sensei..! – Decía Kazúo sollozó, mientras Ike veía como había matado rápidamente a esos dos bandidos._

Ike - _¿Qué carajos.. acaba de pasar?_

Ike - _¿Bueno.. que se siente haber usado tu poder? ¿Se siente bien, verdad?_

Kazúo - _¡De que hablas.. sniff.., solo quería proteger a la gente que amaba..!_

_Ike se quedo en shock, recordando algo que paso con su maestro_

_- Flash Back –_

_Ike - ¡Sensei, sensei! Les he enseñado una lección con los nuevos poderes que me has enseñado a esos niños!_

_? - Ike.. solo debes usar tu poder para proteger a tus seres queridos.. no te enseñe eso para que hicieras lo que acabas de hacer._

_Ike - Pero.._

_- Flash Back-_

_Ike - Tsk.. Haz lo que quieras..- Decía Ike mientras tenía mucha rabia y limpiaba el origen de la matanza, dejando todo nuevo._

_Ike - Ven, entrenaremos para que no vuelva a pasar esto._

_Kazúo - Esta bien, sensei._

_Kazúo - (Qué acaba de suceder.. como maté a esos tipos..)._

_- Flash Back –_

_Kazúo - ¡AAAAAAAAAH!._

_Kazúo vio primero como se acercaba el de la izquierda, mientras que balanceo su espada contra Kazúo, y el lo esquivó, y de manera rápida se coloco detrás de el, y le dio un puñetazo en la espalda, sonó como una explosión en el impacto mientras soltó mucho poder de ese puño, le dejo con todos los huesos rotos, el de la derecha ataco a Kazúo intentándole cortar la cabeza y el salto, y se puso arriba de la espalda, y simplemente dio un pequeño salto y puso sus pies en sus hombros mientras decía:_

Kazúo - _¡PUNINSHING DRAGON! – Decía esto mientras sus ojos brillaban._

_Simplemente dio un puñetazo mientras le salía un aura giratoria alrededor de su puño, de color naranja, que cuando impacto, soltó una gran explosión el aura, reventándole la mitad de la cabeza._

Kazúo - _Uff, uff.. ¡Sensei..!_

_- Flash Back –_

_Kazúo - Sensei.._

_Ike - Dime, Kazúo._

_Kazúo - Déjeme pelear con usted, una vez._

_Ike - ¿Ahh! ¿Tú?, pero no saldrás ileso, te lo advierto._

_Kazúo - Entiendo._

_-Fin, capitulo 1-_


	3. La Venganza

_Estábamos en el dojo de la academia, cada uno haciendo su posición de pelea, mientras uno esperaba el primer ataque._

Kazúo - _(Tsk.. sí no viene hacía a mí.. ¡Yo voy a ir primero!) – Iba hacia él, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, preparando mi lanza secreta, mi puño._

Ike - _(¡Muy lento, Kazúo!)._

_Kazúo extendió su puño hacia él, mientras que Ike lo desviaba rápidamente con su mano izquierda, mientras le daba un golpe lleno de poder a Kazúo, lo cual se escucho como una explosión el golpe, moviendo a Kazúo atrás._

Kazúo - _(¡Mierda!)._

_Ike iba corriendo hacia Kazúo, lo cual al llegar a gran velocidad, extendió sus manos para darle unos golpes, mientras que Kazúo pudo esquivar uno, pero el otro no. Le dio en el estomago de lleno. Inmediatamente Ike estaba a punto de golpearle con unas de sus técnicas de poder._

Kazúo - _¡Agh!_

Ike - _¡SOUL CRASHING!_

_Ike abrió su palma de la mano con la cual le golpeo, y de allí, salió un aura negra, que le pegó de lleno a Kazúo, en forma de rayo laser._

Kazúo - _¡ARGHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Kazúo caía al suelo, gravemente herido, mientras Ike le estaba proponiendo la derrota._

Ike - _¿Ya terminaste?. Recuerda que soy el mejor de todos. Manejo todas las técnicas del mundo. Nunca podrás hacerme competencia._

Kazúo - _¡N-nunca me rendiré..! – Kazúo se mostraba prepotente, mientras corría hacia el._

_Kazúo uso una técnica veloz, que le permitía moverse más rápido, entonces apareció detrás de Ike, mientras le iba a golpear, Ike saltó detrás de él y cayó en frente de él, el golpe de poder falló, ocasionando un estallido en el aire, Ike extendió su pie derecho a la cara de Kazúo, pero él logro echarse hacía atrás._

Kazúo - _Uff, uff. ¡Allá voy!_

Ike - _¡Ven con todo lo que tengas!_

_Kazúo atacaba con todo, pero ninguno daba, Ike le daba golpes en el estomago, costillas, piernas, muslos, hombros, pecho, en las mejillas, pero Kazúo no cedía terreno._

Kazúo - (¡Ahora!)

_Kazúo movió su pie hacia los pies de Ike, para hacerle perder el equilibrio y hacerlo caer al piso, no funcionó y Ike salto._

Ike - _¡Fallaste, ahora qué, Kazúo! … ¿Qué?_

Kazúo - _¡Todo era parte de mi plan, ahora.. te daré con todo!_

_Kazúo cargo todo su poder en su puño, mientras corría hacia el lugar donde iba a caer Ike._

Kazúo - _¡TOMAAAAAAAAA!_

Ike - _(Este chico.. va en serio.)_

_Ike dio giro su cuerpo, cambiándolo de posición, donde su cabeza estuviera abajo en el aire y sus pies arriba, lo cual con sus dos manos, logro el equilibrio apoyándose en el brazo y evadiendo a la vez el puño de Kazúo._

Kazúo - _¿¡Qué!?. – Kazúo quedo completamente petrificado._

Ike - _¡Hmph!_

_Ike, tomando el control de la situación, dio un salto donde se coloco a espaldas de Kazúo, mientras que Kazúo se volteo rápidamente y ofreció un puño, que Ike retuvo fácilmente, con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le iba a dar el golpe liquidador._

Ike - ¡Toma!

_Ike estaba a punto de darle el golpe de poder, pero.._

Kazúo - _¡Mierda!_

_Ike se detuvo antes de golpear a Kazúo y le dijo:_

Ike - _Buen trabajo, descansa bien, mañana entrenaremos.._

Kazúo - _Sensei.. ¡Ok!._

_Kazúo se fue a su casa, era de noche y él ya estaba durmiendo, mientras Ike estaba por la calle, haciendo algo muy sospechoso._

Ike - _Así que esta es la organización Efilius.. muy débil. – Decía mientras estaban todos los reclutas de la organización aniquilados, muertos en el suelo, solo quedaban los dos líderes._

Ike - _¡Vengan a por mí, me vengaré..! – Gritaba macabramente, mientras sus ojos estaban brillando como los de un dragón, y tenia todo el traje manchado de sangre._

Andrés - _Tsk.. No lo podemos derrotar.. el es el infierno verdadero.._

Julian - _¡CALLATE! NO SALDREMOS VIVOS DE AQUÍ, ATACARE YO PRIMERO._

Andrés - _¡No vayas!._

Ike - _Oh.. es mejor así.. ¡JÁJÁJÁ!_

_Julian tenía una lanza y sus técnicas para defenderse y atacar eran impresionantes, pero.._

Julian - _¡TE MATARÉ!_

_Julian atacaba con el filo de su lanza, Ike desapareció de su vista y apareció al lado suyo, mientras le golpeaba en el estomago con poder, y sonaba como una explosión al impactar, y lo mando volando hacia la pared, que fue destrozada y el sufrió una gran cantidad de daño._

Julian - _Maldito.. ergh.._

Ike - _¡MUERE!_

_Ike retrocedió un paso, en su mano derecha se desataba un poder fuera de control de lo imaginable, con aura negra. Se hacía mucho más grande cada segundo._

Julian - _¡Q-q-q-q-ué es.. ese aura tan demoniaca!_

Ike - _Ahora SÍ.. ¡MUERE! – Decía macabramente Ike._

Ike - _¡BLACK MASS DESTRUCTION!_

_Ike lanzaba ese poderoso ataque a su oponente, lo cual el aura se expandió y atrapo al objetivo, mientras se veía como se hacia mas pequeña la bola, se escuchaban los huesos destronarse y romperse constantemente, y al final cuando la bola se volvió muy pequeña, se volvió una línea en un milisegundo y explotó, haciendo que saliera mal herido el otro líder._

Andrés - _¿Qq-q-uien eee-e-eres..?_

Ike - _Sí quieres.. me puedes llamar Satanás.. adiós._

Andrés - _¡NO, ESPERA, PERDÓNAME!_

_Ike cuando estaba a punto de aplastar la cabeza del líder Andrés, gritó un ataque:_

Ike - _¡STOMP DEADLY! – Cuando gritó esto, aplasto la cabeza del oponente con todo su poder, y le dejo sin cabeza, y el impacto en el piso sonó como una explosión atómica, haciendo que el piso se destrozara en mil pedazos._

Ike - _No estoy satisfecho.. debo cumplir mi venganza sí o sí.._

Ike - _Debo usar a ese mocoso para cumplir mí plan ahora.._


End file.
